1. Field
The present disclosure relates to emission of light.
2. Description of the Related Art
A surface inspection apparatus is used to inspect various objects including semiconductor wafers and display panels. In one type of surface inspection apparatus, uniform and parallel light is radiated at a semiconductor wafer or display panel to obtain an image that may be visually inspected for defects or other details. The illumination optic system may also be used to form a desired pattern on a substrate during, for example, semiconductor device manufacturing.
Illumination optic systems of the aforementioned and other types fail to provide light at a desired level and/or fail to provide a sufficient degree of uniformity of light for various applications. Also, a significant amount of light may be lost or otherwise dissipated, which results in inspection or pattern failures.